1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to receptacles and more specifically it relates to an improved liquid dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous receptacles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold and carry various types of materials, so that the materials can be utilized therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.